Rifles, guns, and archery bows usually use aiming sights to improve the accuracy of aiming. In the case of archery, for example, to ensure proper targeting and trajectory of an arrow, certain sighting processes and devices have been developed over time to improve accuracy and precision of the flight of the released arrow. One such sighting device comprises a rear bow sight installed within multi-string bowstrings, and sighting pins or balls installed on the bow itself. As the archer sets the arrow, and draws the arrow and bowstring rearward in a typical fashion, the rear bow sight and sighting pins are aligned to ensure accuracy of the released arrow to the target at a determined distance downrange. FIG. 1 illustrates this method of aiming the arrow. A rear sight 1 has an outer circumferential surface 2 and an inner circumferential surface 3. The inner circumferential surface 3 defines an aperture 4 through which a front sight 5 can be viewed. The rear sight 1 has string notches 6 for attaching the rear sight 1 within the strands of a bow string. FIG. 1 shows the front sight 5 having a sight pin 7 and point or ball 8 at the tip of the sight pin 7. The rear sight 1 is shown visually aligned with the front sight 5. In aiming, the point or ball 8 is visually positioned over an intended specific location on a target and is simultaneously visually positioned within the aperture 4 of the rear sight 1 so that the specific location on the target will be penetrated by the arrow after the arrow has been released from the bow string. Since the ball 8 is visually positioned over the intended specific location on the target, the archer can no longer see the specific location. If the target moves it is difficult, if not impossible, for the archer to keep the ball 8 visually positioned over the intended specific location on the target. What is needed is a front sight and rear sight system that will allow an archer to view the intended specific location on the target without any visual obstruction of the intended specific location.